Un Neko Camaleón
by Utau Butterfly Hoshina
Summary: Ocultando las cosas. Que es lo que opina el? Se compara con alguna cosa? Dejen Reviews Mal Summary


He aquí mi nuevo fic espero que les guste es desde la perspectiva de Ikuto espero no sea muy meloso los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Peach-Pit y la canción se llama Camaleones y tampoco me pertenece es de Pee-Wee sería buena idea escucharla mientras leen si es que no le entienden a la letra en la que escribí la canción. Los dejo con mi fic

Un Neko Camaleón

_Tú Amu Hinamori tienes la culpa de que yo Ikuto Tsukuyomi tenga que estar siempre escondiéndome. Salí de tu cuarto por el balcón bastante rápido casi no pude salir pero lo logre._

_**Que más me da**_

_No sé con exactitud quien se interpone pero siempre es lo mismo pero si te puedo amar me ocultare como un camaleón bueno en mi caso como un gato pero por ti lo hare porque te amo _

_**Dime si no hay otra salida**_

_Si es que nunca podremos escapar que pasara con nosotros no me preocupare por lo que no está pasando voy caminado por la calle pero los guardianes vienen hacia tu casa y yo apenas estoy saliendo de ella. Tendré que regresar no hay otra salida entro de nuevo por el balcón tu estas sola en tu cuarto._

_**Si ellos no me dan una alternativa**_

_Me viste llegar me basaste pero luego llegaron los guardianes tu madre te llamo dijiste que pasaran Salí de nuevo por el balcón dedicándote una de mis sonrisas típicas_

_**Puedo fingir como un payaso sin alma**_

_Al día siguiente estaba vagando por las calles llegue frente a tu escuela a la hora de la salida el mini rey me vio y lo empecé a molestar ignorándote eso pasaba a veces sabias que yo podía fingir muy bien. Me resistí a besarte tocar tu linda piel que me encantaba. Pero solo porque me lo pediste lo hare. Y porque soy mayor que tu y seria un poco incorrecto pero me resistiré algún día tendrás que crecer._

_**Este secreto tan secreto**_

_Es un secreto es mi adicción este secreto que me llena de adrenalina y me encanta romper las reglas además de que te amo. Incluso por algo que me dijo el mini rey estoy algo frustrado "Tú no eres digno se Hinamori-san" en mi punto más débil dime acaso será verdad? O solo es que soy mayor que tú? por favor dímelo _

_**Disimular todo lo que siento por ti**_

_Si tengo miedo de perderte de no ser digno de tu amor pero disimulare hasta que me digas que ya no me amas o que mostraremos este hermoso secreto. Pero por favor quiéreme, ten fe en que mi amor durara o terminare muriendo de amor_

_**Dime si la luz es muy tenue**_

_Yo te amo Amu demasiado para ser sano creo, a la luz de la luna te he besado tantas veces y creo que a ti también te gusta que esto sea secreto. Pero sabes que siempre te iré a rescatar cueste lo que cueste enserio seré tu súper héroe. Aunque suene cursi lo hare_

_**Puedo fingir como un payaso sin alma**_

_No sabes cuánto me tengo que aguantar suprimir mis instintos de abrasarte y besarte y tenerte solo para mí, pero fingiré que no tengo ningún sentimiento hacia ti como si no tuviera alma y puedo estar junto a ti como un fantasma._

_**Este secreto tan secreto**_

_Me pesa y bastante pero es el mejor secreto de mi vida es mi devoción al parecer nadie se ha dado cuenta ni siquiera se dieron cuenta tus Charas hasta que nos descubrieron. A Yoru lo tenemos que callar pero es mejor así para ti pero no para mí _

_**Disimular todo lo que siento por ti**_

_Las esperanzas me las das cada vez que me besas y me abrazas o cuando tu mirda refleja eso al verme y eso que siento cuando te veo como si mi corazón se pudiera parar en cualquier segundo tan solo con que me toques. Es tan fantástico esto que siento por ti pero no me dejes o mi fe desaparecerá _

_**Disimular todo lo que siento por ti**_

_Esto es bastante cursi pero es lo que finalmente siento por ti pero cursi y a veces siento que lo voy a gritar a los 4 vientos pero tengo que aguantar y conformarme con que te puedo besar todo lo que yo quiera mientras nadie nos interrumpa._

Bueno he aquí este nuevo fic espero les guste dejen Reviews o no escribo nuevamente nada y borro todos y cada uno de mis fic, es broma, no lo es, si lo es, no es enserio ¬¬  
Espero que les gustara nos vemos.

Ok me lo advirtieron me dijeron que borrara las letras de los song-fic's ¬¬ que problemáticos son pero no voy a borrar los fic eso jamás!!!!! Solo las letras y pondré la canción n_n eso hare juju así que bueno les pongo abajito del título la canción y de quien es y les pondré solo la primera línea de la estrofa a ver si no me regañan también por eso


End file.
